DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The purpose of this program is to provide integrated training in an interdisciplinary research and teaching setting. The program is directed toward providing opportunities for both pre- and postdoctoral students to enhance their research training and experience in cancer epidemiology with a recent emphasis on molecular and genetic aspects of epidemiology and with opportunities to work in a variety of research settings from the biologic, through the clinical, to the field areas of both etiologic and prevention research. The program involves core courses in epidemiology, cancer epidemiology, genetic epidemiology, nutrition, cancer biology, biostatistics, reading program, seminars, tutorials on research design, laboratory methods, human experimental studies, and field research relevant to cancer as well as s u p e rvised research design, analysis, and administration at biology laboratory, human laboratory, and field levels. Both predoctoral and postdoctoral candidates are available from clinical, behavioral and basic disciplines. Criteria for selection include academic performance and a career orientation toward independent research in an academic, clinical, or public health setting. Graduated trainees have the capacity to undertake cancer epidemiologic research across the spectrum from laboratory research to etiology and intervention/prevention studies. The Division of Epidemiology has approximately 54,000 square feet of space (including central administration, computing, laboratory and conference s p ace). Training faculty hold a variety of appointments and joint appointments in the School of Public Health, Medical School, Graduate School, University of Minnesota Cancer Center, and Institute of Human Genetics. C o llaboration in research and training exists with Biostatistics and Occupational and Environmental Health (within the School of Public Health) and the Departments of Medical and Pediatric Oncology, Food Science and Nutrition, and Laboratory Medicine and Pathology. Extensive data bases are available to trainees as well as current studies. Finally, the University has recently established a new Cancer Center with a strong program in cancer prevention and etiology.